Majority Rules
by Whispering Kage
Summary: She knew being the exchange student in a new high school was going to be hell, but this? Oh lord, thank god for her time in the feudal era otherwise she wouldn't stand a chance in this new world. A world governed by teens...with no rules at all except to do whatever it takes to survive. DRABBLE SERIES. Crossover with Quarantine: Loners by Lexx Thomas.
1. Chapter 1

**Majority Rules**

**Crossover: Quarantine: Loners(book by Lexx Thomas)/Inuyasha**

**Summary: She knew being the exchange student in a new high school was going to be hell, but this? Oh lord, thank god for her time in the feudal era otherwise she wouldn't stand a chance in this new world. A world governed by teens...with no rules at all except to do whatever it takes to survive. DRABBLE SERIES**

* * *

Bright blue eyes gazed around the quad, shoulders back, and legs ready to spring into action. Her whole body was tense, this was the second food drop since the 'event' aka half the building exploding and all the adults dying. Oh and the nice mesh dome that was erected over the whole expanse of the high school.

It blocked out the sun and set the whole quad in a shade of gray that was depressing. Many had crumbled under the pressure, their bodies were jammed into lockers just like the others who had died on the first day.

It wasn't a proper burial but it was the best they could do, it wasn't like kids came to school expecting to have to bury people. She paid her respects to everyone who had died, saying a prayer and helping their wandering souls pass on.

After the jewel was gone the well sealed itself leaving her stranded in the future. Alone, jaded, and depressed. Her powers had also taken a huge hit, after the seal had been broken they were free and overflowing. Yet in the time in the void they, the souls in the jewel, had sucked her almost dry.

She was barely able to heal herself let alone others. Barriers, and spiritual arrows were a no go. She could still see and hear the dead as well as help them cross over but that was it. Oh, when she was fully fed she could still read others auras and use her own to influence them, but nowadays she was never truly full.

No one was.

Food was a rare community and people would do anything to get it.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole school was reeling over what had happened, Sam had killed someone. Over a box of crackers or something. She herself hadn't seen the actual act, too busy fighting for a box of tampons, yet she had seen the aftermath.

Everyone was gazing at him in fear as he stalked around the dead kid, screaming out that it was _his_ food, and that no one stole from him. She had merely scoffed and retreated to the small janitor's closet she had made her home.

He was a boy riding the high of his first kill.

Things were about to change, yes blood had been drawn before. The seniors had all gone crazy, beating and raping as they pleased only to die a few days later of the same sickness that infected the adults.

While she was no scientist it was obvious it was some new sickness, not a zombie breakout, but something else humanly engineered. She could see it, it tainted a person's aura a dark purple, reminding her of Naraku and his maisamma. Yet unlike his maisamma, her powers had no effect on it, it was man made.

She jumped as a few lockers were slammed shut, the sound echoing in the large halls of the decaying school. The halls were alive with gossip and crying and screaming. Things were changing now, someone had been killed.

His killer now held the power. She could feel the change happening around her, a hierarchy was being formed. As the new kid, not even able to introduce herself to her peers, she would be stuck on her own. That was fine by her.


	3. Chapter 3

Nimble fingers played with a lock of white hair, a smile on her dirt smudged face as she looked up from her white locks to meet the dark brown eyes of the boy standing before her. Okay he was a young man, tall, stocky, everything a Jock should have been. Yet he stood before her head down, hood drawn over his own white locks.

His name was David, and Sam had it bad for him. Always harassing him and trying to beat on him and his younger brother. Something to do with what happened before, a girl or something, It disgusted her, how she wanted to reach her hand out in friendship but this was a new world.

Unless you had a gang you were on your own, she had steered clear of said gangs. She was a 'Loner' as were all the others who had been refused refuge by the gangs. She herself had been approached by the 'Pretty Ones' yet had turned them down, in doing so she had signed her own death warrant. No one wanted anything to do with her.

She was fine with that, she was a fighter, a survivor.

"Kagome, it's done." She let a smile small light up her face as she dug in her knapsack to pull out two cans of food as well as a bottle of aspirin.

"Thanks David, I don't know what I would do without you." He gave a small chuckle, giving a nervous glance over his shoulder in fear. He was a loin pretending to be a mouse.

"I guess you'd have to do your own laundry." She gave a dry chuckle, no matter how much she embraced this new life there was one thing she hated.

Being dirty.

Thank God David had started his little cleaning service. With a giddiness she took the now clean green hoodie from him, her fingers grazing his, as he grabbed the goods. "Pleasure doing business with you, my kind sir." He gave another small smile as he shoved his goods into his bag. "Same time next week?" She merely nodded, hugging the now clean and good smelling hoodie to her chest.

This was the start of a beautiful partnership.


	4. Chapter 4

Bright blue eyes glared at the gaggle of males across from her, she had known turning down the pretty ones was going to have repercussions but this? It made her stomach churn. She glared as their ringleader, _the_ Sam himself, traced a finger down her cheek.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue." She ignored the vulgar things his lackeys let fall from their vile lips.

"Don't touch me." Her voice was low and edged, the now gathering crowd had to strain to hear her voice. He gave a cocky laugh. "Oh Ka-go-may. I plan to do more then touch..." She bristled, she had been able to fly under the radar, minus the whole Pretty One's thing, but this. This would not stand.

In the blink of an eye she pulled back and drew her fist. She felt satisfied as she felt her fist collide with his nose, the sound of breaking cartilage was music to her ears. She smirked as he drew back a hand over his now bleeding nose. "You fuckign bitch! Get her!" She had already anticipated that and was already half way down the hall before their loud lumbering footsteps echoed behind her.

People parted for her like she had the plague but made no move to do anything else to help her, she expected no less. She had made her bed and she had to lie in it, hopefully she wouldn't be forced to share it with anyone else!

Having not had a full meal in days she was already tired by the time she made it past the 'graduation station'. It had been placed in there months after they were locked down, playing a video about how they were all infected and lethal to anyone that was an adult or a child. It was a teen virus that lived in their very cells. Yet once they were 'adults' or physically mature their intolerance to it would be gone and they would die unless they got out of there.

Hence the graduation station, all you had to do was scan your thumb and if you were close to graduating then you would be given a time and date to graduate and be able to leave this hell hole.

Sadly she had another year and a half before she would be eighteen.

Fuck her right?


	5. Chapter 5

She could feel a painful stitch in her side as she forced herself to keep running. The Varsities were in top physical condition. They had taken over the gym and the pool and were well stocked thanks to hoarding the food every drop. God help you if you got in their way, they would destroy you.

It was as she had to stop, her legs shaking and turning to jelly, that she regretted her decision to turn down the pretty ones. They were the other half of the Varsities , their paid concubines. They were the kings and queens of this new world, fed, pampered, protected.

She snarled at that thought and forced herself to keep moving, she was no one's bitch. Inuyasha would glare at her in disgust if he could see her now. She had barely made it another five feet before arms wrapped around her waist and dragged her into a room. She jerked and bucked and even snarled out loud trying to get out of the grip.

She threw her head back and grinned as her attacker let out a pained grunt and let her fall to the floor. She landed in a heap on her ass, wheezing and panting. ready to fight tooth and nail. She was not expecting to see a tall stringy boy on the ground holding a hand to his bleeding nose in pain.

"Woah! Calm down Jackie chan! I'm Will! Davids brother!" She blinked her adrenaline fading a bit, he was no longer an unnamed attacker but the brother of the only person she would dare call a friend in this hell hole.

"Oh." Well, she felt stupid.


End file.
